


To The Nudist

by SonnyD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confused Clint Barton, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Embarrassed Sam Wilson, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, M/M, No Smut, Nudity, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Troll Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: Sometimes there are just some things you shouldn't see. Sam learns that the hard way.





	To The Nudist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little idea I thought up and posted on Tumblr. I decided to move it over here and give it other try. Hope you enjoy!

“Sam.”

“…”

“Sam, look at me.”

“…”

A sigh, “Come on. It wasn’t that bad.”

At this, Sam’s head snapped up from where he’d been hiding it behind his hands. He glared at the patriotic _dumbass _sitting across from him, wondering if he tried hard enough if it would literally burn a hole through his thick skull.

“Wasn’t that bad? _It wasn’t that bad?_ Do you not realise the trauma that I’ve been through? I’m gonna need therapy for this.”

Steve groaned, turning away as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “_I_ might need therapy after dealing with you”, which, okay,_ rude._

Sam chose to ignore it out of the kindness of his own heart and also because he was still trying to deal with his own personal issues. He looked away as Steve turned back to face him.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” he reassured, then paused. “Unless you like ho-”

“Do not finish that sentence. I am _this_ close to punching you in your perfect teeth.”

Steve rolled his eyes, which, again, rude. How could anyone believe this was America’s golden boy? America’s menace, maybe.

“I’m gonna ignore that. Really though, it’s no big deal.”

“Maybe for you. You’ve probably seen it a lot anyway.”

Steve frowned, “No, I haven’t.”

“Are you sure? I would have expected more from you.”

“Contrary to popular belief, Sam, we’re not that close. Sure, I’ve seen it one or two times but not as often as you might think.”

Sam wasn’t quite convinced but he said nothing in favour of shoving his face back in his hands. He heard footsteps approaching and before he could look up to see who it was, Steve said “Hey, Clint!”.

“Hey. What’s up with him?”

Sam could practically hear Steve rolling his eyes, “He’s just freaking out about seeing Bucky naked.”

Sam made an offended noise, looking up from his hands but Steve only gave him an annoyed look as if it was comeuppance for having a mental breakdown in the common room about seeing Bucky’s <strike>huge</strike> dick.

Clint grinned, “Oh, really?”

“It wasn’t my fault, okay?” Sam defended. “If anything, it’s his for leaving the door open. I wish I could unsee it.”

“Liar.”

“Excuse me?”

Clint nodded, “You heard me. You have that image stuck in your brain and you don’t mind.”

“Well, we didn’t need a spy to figure that out,” Steve murmured.

Sam shot him a murderous glare, about to say that whatever Steve said he could say it to his face, which would no doubt start an argument, when Bucky of all people walked in.

“What’s going on?”

Sam groaned, returning his face to his hands, where they apparently belonged. He felt a hand on his back a moment later.

“Sam? Are you okay?”

“…”

“Steve, what did you do?”

“Nothing. He’s just upset cause he saw yo-”

Steve was cut off when Sam suddenly leaped at him, knocking him off his seat. The two of scuffled for a bit as Sam kept his hand clamped over Steve’s mouth.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and he looked over at Clint who shrugged and leaned back in his seat. Bucky sighed, preparing to reach down and break apart his friends when Steve suddenly broke free of Sam’s hold.

“He saw you naked! There, I said it!”

Silence passed over the room. Sam wondered why the rest of them weren’t reacting to hearing his hearbeat. Surely it was loud enough as it seemed to speed up. He glared at Steve who only shrugged <strike>like a little shit</strike>. Glancing at Bucky, who appeared nonplussed at the fact that his teammate had seen him naked, he stood from the floor and walked out of the room with his head held high.

“You didn’t have to out him like that,” Clint said.

Bucky smiled, “Oh, I already knew.”

“What?”

“You think I’d let someone see me naked by accident?”

“…”

“…”

“Bucky, you absolute ass.”


End file.
